A Harp Doesn’t Need a Clarinet
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: One willing heart can't force the love of another. Racial and financial divides has nothing to do with this onesided love. Inspired by the summary of the fic Duet for One by Juggalomalice. Onesided TamikaxEddie. C3000 has finally been added to ctoon list.


Summary: (Class of 3000) One willing heart can't force the love of another. Racial and financial divides has nothing to do with this one-sided love. Inspired by the summary of the fic Duet for One by Juggalomalice. One-sided TamikaxEddie

A Harp Doesn't Need a Clarinet 

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of 3000.

Edward Phillip James Lawrence III a.k.a. Eddie sat in with his head flat on his desk.

Tamika had rejected him yet again.

Why won't she like me? Edward wondered.

Then he remembered the talk yesterday. Yesterday that cemented the fact that Tamika would never love him.

_"Hey Tamika," Eddie said and chased after Tamika who kept walking hoping that the rich boy would either trip and lose his memory or just plain give up._

_Eddie finally caught up with her._

_Tamika sighed when she saw that a servant had brought him on a brand new super scooter._

_"Presenting…" the servant started to say._

_"I know who he is," Tamika snapped._

_Eddie gulped. It was already going bad and he had only said two words to her so far._

_"Tamika," Eddie said, "um," he said, "I…"_

_Tamika's eyes grew smaller._

_"I was wondering if…" Eddie tried again._

_"I think Eddie's asking you on a date," Sunny said as he passed by._

_Eddie's face became paler than a sheet._

_Tamika actually looked surprised._

_"Would you?" Eddie asked Tamika._

_Tamika sighed. She wanted to pound him. But at the same time she wanted this coifed rich white boy to know that she wasn't interested. She didn't care that he was rich and white and she was just well off enough and black. Colour, prestige, and money didn't matter to her. If it did she's either go for Eddie because it mattered or Li'l D because it didn't. And for the record, she wasn't interested in Li'l D either._

_Tamika untightened her clenched fists and spoke._

_"No Eddie," Tamika responded softly, "I won't fo on a date with you," she told him._

_"Why not?" Eddie whined, "I can get to you anything you want, provide your every need," he said desperately._

_"I DON'T CARE!" Tamika exploded, "I don't love you, I barely like you right now!" she shouted._

_"But you play the harp, I play the clarinet," Eddie said desperately, "we make beautiful music together," he insisted._

_"A harp doesn't need a clarinet," Tamika snapped at him, "I'm quite fine on my own," she said and stormed._

_But then she turned back._

_"I don't know WHY you insist on being in love with me," Tamika spoke pointedly, "but know this," she hissed, "I will NEVER love you," she told him firmly, "I'll be your friend," she said calmly, "but I'll never love you," she made sure to add._

_Tears flowed down Eddie's cheeks._

_"But I…" Eddie started._

_"MOVE ON!" Tamika roared then stormed off steaming._

_Eddie could only watch his love, his one and only love, walk away. The image blurry from the tear filled eyes watching her go._

"Hey Eddie," Sunny said noticing Eddie's head resting on the desk, "this is no time for sleeping," he told his student.

"I'm not sleeping," Eddie said in a tearful voice, "I'm just resting my eyes," he lied.

Sunny could pick up in Eddie's voice that he was upset.

"Okay," Sunny said slowly as other students looked at Eddie with concern, "when you're less tired, sit up and pay attention, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Eddie responded in a small voice.

The other students looked at Tamika darkly. But turned their attention back to school work when she made a fist at them.

Tamika then looked at Eddie sadly. She did feel bad that the young rich boy was heartbroken. But she couldn't help what happened. She wasn't in love with him. She wasn't the least bit interested in being involved in anything with him that involved them going beyond the bonds of friendship. She said what she said and she was going to stick by it.

A Harp Doesn't Need a Clarinet. Simple as That.

**END **

This site requires fics not popular enough (to them) to get on the cartoon list by their own merit, to have 100 fics written by us fanfiction writers in order for it to be added. They are around twenty Class of 3000 fics up now. If it's over, it's not by much. That leaves over 70 fics to go. I'm asking anyone with the interest and time to write a Class of 3000 fic to help this uniquely wonderful cartoon to be put on the list. I know some would see this request as pointless but the same thing was done for fics like Atomic Betty, Camp Lazlo, and especially Megas XLR (I have written stories for these cartoons on a different profile). I helped support this cause along with many others and those fics are now on the cartoon list. Perseverance pays off. I plan to write three more Class of 3000 fics and hope readers of this story will help support the cause of getting Class of 3000 to the 100 fic requirement (they usually let it on before a hundred but getting it over fifty or sixty at least should ensure giving Class of 3000 a chance). And those who have already started writing and or posting Class of 3000 fics, thank you. Thank you too to those who just help spread the word. We fans of Class of 3000 really appreciate it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and please review. And yes I was inspired only by the summary of Duet for One. I haven't read the fic yet (plan to today); I'm strange like that.

Update: Unfortunately I had to read it on February 26, 2007. That was when I was supposed to post this story but errors at this site kept me from doing so yesterday. So I wasn't able to post this. I'm doing so today and I read Duet for One yesterday. I have to review it today though. But I highly recommend it, it's really good and very deep.


End file.
